castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes/Handy Hero Tables
Available Heroes Regular Heroes Click on the box in the heading field to change sort order. Attack and defense fields represent the hero's stats at level 1. Every time that hero levels up, both values are increased in one point; so if you have an hero at level 4, attack and defense will be three points greater than the initial values shown. The tab shows stats of every hero without their equipments. NOTE New generals added and max levels updated for most generals. ''' '''Favor Point Generals still need max levels updated. 12/21/2014 Favor Point Heroes (Alpha Treasure Chest) Favor Point Heroes (Vanguard Treasure Chest): Prerequisite level 25 or 30 Favor Point Heroes (Onslaught Treasure Chest), level 50+ Favor Point Heroes (Oblivion Treasure Chest), level 100 Favor Point Heroes (Annihilator Treasure Chest), level 125 Favor Point Heroes (Ascension Treasure Chest), level 150 Favor Point Heroes (Wrath Treasure Chest), level 175 Favor Point Heroes (Conquest Treasure Chest), level 200 Favor Point Heroes (Phoenix Treasure Chest), level 225 Favor Point Heroes (Battlelust Treasure Chest), level 250 Favor Point Heroes (Corruption Treasure Chest), level 275 Favor Point Heroes (Reckoning Treasure Chest), level 300 Favor Point Heroes (Nightfall Treasure Chest), level 325 |11 |691 |387 | |} Favor Point Heroes (Oracle/Favor Generals) Alchemy Heroes Other Heroes Best Compared Generals Calculations are based on a general at level 4 with all equipment bonuses and special abilities applied 15th May 2012 : from a player : i don't understand how it is calculated. For example, Corvintheus is 28 att and 28 def and add 1 defense for 3 health. So with 150 health, it is 50 more in defense. So in attack it is 82.6 and in defense it is 97.6 ! Last update: March 7, 2012 | align="right" | | align="left" | * Bonuses are calculated based on max items, i.e.: Draconius is best hero for Defense if you have: 25 Griffin Raiders + 1 Draken Blade + 1 Draken Plate which would mean at least 840 favor points in case you always get the item you are looking for. if you get "refunded" favor points for pulling the same general this can go down to 540 favor points since a double refund returns 60 favor points and the 1 item ends up only costing 20 favor points for 27 items total times 20 favor points. *The bonuses to Aurora, Corvintheus, Jahanna and Aurelius are based on 300 health points * Ambrosia, Malekus, Kaylen and Suri Bonuses are calculated on the max 170 heroes collected. * Note: The bonuses to Ambrosia, Malekus, Kaylen and Suri are for Player Attack/Defense, not for the general themselves (which has a greater impact with invasions than just boosting the generals Attack/Defense). When dueling though whether the bonus is to the general or player doesn't have an impact. |- |} Notes Aeris' Special Ability *Her special ability (initially) decreases the bank fee by 10%. The banking fee is 10%. Her bonus does NOT remove the banking fee (until she is a level 4 general). *If you try to stash away 1000 gold, normally, the bank would take 100 gold as the fee, and you deposit 900 gold *With her initial ability, if you stash 1000 gold, the bank will take only 91 gold, and you deposit 909 gold. *The wording is a bit odd. It decreases the bank fee by 10%. The bank fee is 10%, so 10% of this is decreased. At level 4, she decreases the bank fee by 100% - meaning it takes off 100% of the 10% fee - making it free. Xira and Halcyon Special Abilities (tricky case) *Both special ability are to transfer up to 25% stats between attack and defense (at level 4). *Xira would transfer 25% of player's defense stat to attack, and Halcyon is the opposite. *When discussing the attack strength, it is very much possible that Xira would surpass all generals, due the fact that the player stats are going to be the key factor. i.e. if the player have an even 100att/100def stats, then while Xira is equipped, the Attack stats of the player will be 125att/75. Thus applying the attack and defend formulas shall yield a significant increase or decrease in player's attack and defense powers. Therefore, it is clear that both of those 2 Generals are tricky use, and mastering them requires good sense of awareness of self-stats. *Halcyon on the other hand, is considered the best General to park the account with, especially for those who have significant high attack power on the expense of defense stats! Heroes Level Up * The hero gets XP based on how much Energy/Stamina you spent. * There is a fixed ratio for the XP gained: \frac{1 \times Stamina}{1 \times Energy} = \frac{7}{6} * New information indicates that this may no longer be the case. See the Talk:Heroes page for more details. 4/12/09 - Several Generals leveling bugged * There have been reports of some generals losing stats/bonuses upon leveling. Best generals for money * To gain extra income, use Scarlett, an FP general, for +6% gold when level 4 or Mercedes, a non-FP general, for +5% gold when level 4 ($70k, $140 upkeep, or Cid, a non-FP general, for +4% gold when level 4 ($25k, no upkeep). * Recruit Aeris to save on bank fees while protecting your gold: she's not expensive (only $20,000), easy to train, and will remove Bank Fee once she is level 4, so you will quickly be "refunded" using her. * Buy your soldiers with Garlan, a non-FP general ($38k, $30 upkeep). He is the easiest general for decreasing soldier cost (-6% at level 4). If you're starting, Penelope, a non-FP general ($5k, no upkeep) will help you too (-4% at level 4). Another general that you can get with favor points in treasure chest is Lucius with an 8% decrease in cost at level 4. If you participate in Master and Apprentice or obtain from Reinforcements, Darius will decrease soldier and equipment cost by 10% at level 4 - the best so far. 10/10/15 - The Four Starting Generals Max Level 50 * Strider, Penelope, Dragan, Sophia * Can all gain 2 "free" Festival Hero Metal/Levels. * But are unable to advance past level 50, rather than the usual level 80. *Screen shot of Strider with both hero metals and 100 vs. 100 advancement reward: *Screen shot of Penelopy with both hero metals and 100 vs. 100 advancement reward: *These generals have been denied advancement since before generals could be used in multiple general alliances.|}|} |} Category:Heroes